Azure possesor R
by Code-0
Summary: Losing everything that dear to him, Naruto decided to abandon his old dream and everything to get his revenge to Yuuki Terumi and save all his siblings. But when he transported by the god into his homeworld, how he be able to coped with that. Pairing inside...


Trailer

Play: Six heroes' theme song

"I'm going to ask you asshole! What the hell are you doing here?" A white haired man asked glaring his eyes toward the purple haired girl in front of him.

The girl smiled as she laughed, "My purpose the dark one…. Is to meets you…" She answered in the middle of her chuckling.

The white haired man quickly unsheathed his sword as he clashed his blade with black haired woman.

They both jumped back as the white haired man glared at the young woman who looked at him with sad eyes, "It's been a long time isn't it…." She said calmly as the man gritted his teeth really hard.

"You…. What the hell are you doing with Akatsuki!" The man yelled as he rushed toward the girl with his sword coated in seithr.

The white haired man jumped back as he avoided many ice pillars under him.

The white haired man made a black spiraling sphere, "TYRANT RAVE!" He shouted as he slammed the black aura coated spiraling sphere toward the blonde haired man.

The barrage of ice protected the blonde haired man from the attack of white haired man as he smirked, "More… More… Nii-san you won't be able to beat me with just that!" He said in ecstasy way as the white haired man glared at him.

"Just give me a break Jin!" He rushed toward the blonde haired man.

The white haired man took his sword from wall as he glared at the black haired man, "So you are the man that my sister never stopped telling story, I expect more from a man that made my sister had high expectation." The black haired man said coldly with his crimson eyes set in blaze.

The man smirked as he ruffled his hair, "And I also heard that you are her idiotic and troublesome brother…" He said smugly.

The black haired man glared at the man, "You think you can beat me?" he asked arrogantly.

The white haired man put on his stance, "Well bring it you damn Uchiha!" He yelled as he leapt to him.

The black haired woman started to fell as suddenly stood the white haired man holding her back, "You are late…." She said with a cute smile in her face.

The white haired man smiled, "Well… Huh, I just waiting for you to get kicked out of here!" He said as the woman chuckled at his answer.

"You're so cruel …" The woman said smiling as the man laughed as well.

"You think for now just stand back." He said as he released the black blast toward the silver samurai in front of him.

"Come the dark beast! Today is finally your end!" The silver samurai yelled releasing tremendous killing intent toward the white haired man.

The white haired man sat in front of the grave with one bowl of ramen in his hand, "So you're coming as well Rabbit… And you…" He said as he started stood up and turned to his back.

In front of him was two woman, one of them was the blonde haired girl in gothic lolita and the other was a woman with black hair that tied in ponytail and wore black coat with pattern symbol of red cloud.

"I already waiting to talk with you '…'"

The white haired man clashed his sword with blue haired girl in some kind armor, "…. More '….' This is still not enough for everything!" The girl yelled in ecstasy of happiness and bliss.

The white haired man glared his eyes, "Can't be helped though…" He said as he raised his right hand. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activa-" The dimension suddenly crumbled.

"Whoa! What the hell!"

The green haired man in tuxedo came out revealing his sinister grin with orange masked man, "All right '…' Thanks for your great work! Everything you had done already appreciated tee hee hee!" He said as the white haired man felt the dimension changed.

"A dimensional interference! That's impossible! You won't even be able to do that!" The white haired man yelled in shocked.

"Too bad, but thanks to your sister's power, the takamagahara power interference are bigger than the power of the successor of Azure Grimoire…"

"TEEEEERRRRRUUUUMIII!"

The black haired woman fell to the hands of white haired man with huge wound in her body as she looked at him, "…. You came…." The black haired woman said as she coughed blood and the white haired man grabbed her wound with tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" The white haired man said as tears started too formed in his eyes as the black haired woman raised her eyebrows weakly. "Never in my life I see you crying like this…" The woman said as she grabbed his cheek to assure him.

"It's not your fault '…' "The black haired woman assured as she smiled kindly toward him. "It's my choice and actually…." She smiled cutely toward him. "I really grateful that you come to me now…"

The white haired man gritted his teeth as he came to her and kissed her in her lips for few times before she finally die with a satisfied smile adore in her face. "Please take care of him and village for me '…'" She said before she died.

The white haired man let his face soaked by the rain as he cried her name really loud in the middle of rain. Unknown for him a girl in gothic Lolita clothes eaves dropped their conversation.

Standing in a large wasteland was a man with black spiky long hair, he was surrounded by skull like structure, he was wearing an old traditional ninja clothes. He looked amused at the white haired man who is being cloaked in black shroud.

The white haired man glared at the black haired spiky man.

"Interesting indeed…." The black haired man said in amused tone. "Never in my life believe that someone could as strong no surpassing me even… Too far strong I guess…."

"Just shut up you son of the bitch!" The white haired man yelled as he released a body of big dragon, bigger than combined of two bijuus with eight heads.

The black haired man smiled as he released a big susanoo that couldn't surpass the black jet monster, "Before we continue our fight how about you tell me your name young man…" The black haired man said. "I want to know the name of man who is surpassing me and Hashirama!"

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the Bloodedge." He said.


End file.
